


The One Where Rossi Takes Reid Shopping

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonsense, Spencer Reid's Comme Des Garcons Cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “I don’t know where to go,” he admits.“Well then, this is your lucky day,” Rossi says gleefully, and Spencer looks at him, alarmed, feeling like a rabbit who just got caught in a snare.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	The One Where Rossi Takes Reid Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> The only headcanon I could accept re: Spencer’s sudden tendency to wear designer cashmere.

**“** Oh, come _on_ ,” Spencer snaps, trying to shake off the mud, but it’s too late; his Converse are soaked. 

“For God’s sake, kid, your shoes are more hole than shoe,” Rossi says disapprovingly. He has somehow managed to make his way back to the car without getting a single spot of mud on his person. Spencer glares. 

Rossi has a point, though. There’s a twig poking out of a hole between the canvas and rubber of one of Spencer’s shoes. 

“I just really hate shopping,” Spencer grumbles, as they get in the SUV. 

“Well, where do you usually shop?” Rossi asks, giving him a sideways glance that makes Spencer want to pet his sweater-vest protectively. 

“The thrift store near my house, mostly? I don’t know, I try to spend as little time and effort on the whole thing as possible.” 

“I‘m shocked,” Rossi says dryly. 

Spencer shrugs, feeling the self-conscious squirm in his stomach that he gets when he has to talk about his lack of experience with… well, normal people things. 

“Nobody ever really cared what I wore,” he says quietly. “My mom didn’t take me shopping or teach me how to dress. Didn’t exactly have any girlfriends telling me what looked good. Gideon was the one who taught me how to tie a tie.” 

Rossi glances at him again, and there’s no pity in his expression, which Spencer appreciates. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, kid, you look sharp. I’m just saying, might be time to invest in yourself. Nice thing about Italian leather? You can wear it for _years_ , and still no holes. Quality lasts.” 

Spencer looks down at his muddy feet, wiggling his big toe through a sizeable rip in the fabric. 

“I don’t know where to go,” he admits. 

“Well then, this is your lucky day,” Rossi says gleefully, and Spencer looks at him, alarmed, feeling like a rabbit who just got caught in a snare. 

***

“Not done with you yet,” Rossi says, handing Spencer an armful of sweaters. 

“I agreed to new _shoes_ ,” Spencer protests. 

Rossi shoves him back into the dressing room and closes the door firmly. “Just try ‘em and thank me later.” 

“This is ridiculous, why is there a _heart_ with _eyes_ on the - oh. Huh. That’s soft.” 

“Cashmere is a wonderful invention,” Rossi says smugly. 

He gestures one of the saleswomen over silently and points at the rack of Comme Des Garçons cardigans. He passes her his credit card and whispers, “Size small, one in every color? Don’t let him see.” 

He’ll call it an early birthday present. Whatever. _Somebody’s_ gotta spoil the kid. 


End file.
